


Obvious

by eerian_sadow



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are obvious, to the properly trained eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obvious

“Even if I didn’t know, I’d know,” Faith said seriously. “You get what I’m saying?”

“I think so,” Oz replied, equally serious. “But pretend I don’t, and tell me anyway.”

The Slayer took a bit of the licorice stick she was holding and thought while she chewed. “You have this intensity, this passion. It hangs on you and it’s like I can see it.”

“Really.” The werewolf took a bit of his own licorice.

“Yeah. But if you make me break it down, there are a lot of little things that give it away.”

“Like what?” He was curious now, if only because the rest of the gang had never mentioned anything.

“Well.” Faith stopped and shoved her licorice between her teeth. Then she grabbed Oz’s hands and flipped them so she could see his palms. “Normal people don’t have hands like yours.”

“Hey! It’s not like my fingers are the same length or I have hairy palms!” He was mock affronted.

She grinned at him around her licorice. “No, like here.” She touched a cut that wrapped around his left pinky. “That’s the kind of thing you get when you break a string that was too tight. And can I just say damn? Someone must have seriously jacked up your guitar.”

Oz looked at the cut a bit ruefully. “Yeah. Devon thought it would be a great prank.”

“Looks like it hurts. Bet you’re glad it’ll be gone by morning.”

“Very. Seriously, though. What else gives it away?”

“Well, there’s that stack of guitar picks I can see through your shirt pocket.”


End file.
